tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David34`s HaMerotz LaMillion
Teams Each of the teams is composed of two individuals who have some type of relationship to each other. Route Markers Route Markers are yellow and red flags that mark the places where teams must go. Most Route Markers are attached to the boxes that contain clue envelopes, but some may mark the place where the teams must go in order to complete tasks, or may be used to line a course that the teams must follow. Route markers were, however, colored yellow and white in the third and fourth legs of Season 1, which took place in [[Vietnam]], to avoid confusion with the [[flag of South Vietnam]]. Clues Most clues are directly adopted from the original American version: *'''Route Info (סימן דרך - ''Siman Derech'')''': A general clue that may include a task to be completed by the team before they can receive their next clue. *'''Detour (צומת - ''Tzomet'')''': A choice of two tasks. Teams are free to choose either task or swap tasks if they find one option too difficult. *'''Roadblock (מחסום - ''Machsom'')''': A task only one team member can complete. Teams must choose which member will complete the task based on a brief clue about the task before fully revealing the details of the task. *'''Fast Forward (קיצור דרך - ''Qitzur Derech'')''': A task that only one team may complete, allowing that team to skip all remaining tasks and head directly for the next Pit Stop. Teams may only claim one Fast Forward during the entire ''Race''. * '''Double Battle (דו–קרב - ''Du-Qrav'')''': Introduced in Season 2; It is a task where two teams must compete against each other. In the Double Battle, the first team to arrive must wait for another team to perform a task. The team that wins the Double Battle will receive the next clue while the losing team would have to wait for the next team to redo the task. The cycle repeats until the last remaining team would have to wait out a penalty. Obstacles In addition to performing tasks teams may encounter the following that could potentially slow them down: * '''עצור - ''Atzor'' (Yield)''': It is where a team is forced to wait a pre-determined amount of time before continuing the ''Race''. * '''סיבוב פרסה - ''Sibuv Persa'' (U-Turn)''': It is where a team is forced to return and complete the other option of the Detour they did not choose. a new rule regarding the Yield and U-turn was introduced. The Yield and U-Turn now appeared more often (almost every leg) and instead of a single team using their power to affect another team, all teams are now required to vote for the team they wish to Yield or U-turn (Depending on the leg). Sometime during the leg, teams will encounter a board with their pictures. Here, they could choose from photographs of the teams and place the one they want to Yield/U-Turn below their pictures faced backwards. Sometime later in the leg, they will encounter another board where they would have to pull down their pictures on the board to reveal if they have been Yielded or U-Turned. The team/s with the most votes will receive the penalty. Teams that pull down their picture and get a red will get the penalty and the pictures of the teams that Yielded/U-Turned them. Those that get a green are free to continue the ''Race''. the "Double U-Turn" was introduced. In addition to the rules above, the team that gets U-Turned is free to U-Turn another team of their choosing. * '''מסלול משותף - ''Maslul Meshutaf'' (Intersection)''': two teams will have to team up and complete further tasks together until they are informed that they are no longer intersected. Teams are free to choose which team they want to partner with. Legs At the beginning of each leg, teams receive an allowance of cash to cover expenses during the ''Race'' (except for the purchase of airline tickets, which are paid-for by credit cards provided by the ''Race''). Teams then have to follow clues and Route Markers that will lead them to the various destinations and tasks they will face. Modes of travel between these destinations include commercial and chartered airplanes, boats, trains, taxis, buses, and rented vehicles provided by the show, or the teams may simply travel by foot. Each leg ends with a twelve-hour Pit Stop where teams are able to rest and where teams that arrive last are progressively eliminated from the ''Race'' until only three teams remain.. Non-elimination legs Each ''Race'' has a number of pre-determined non-elimination legs, in which the last team to arrive at the Pit Stop is not eliminated and is allowed to continue on the ''Race''. There is no single elimination penalty in this version of the show: Rules and penalties Most of the rules and penalties are adopted directly from the American edition, but in some cases this version has been seen to have a unique set of additional rules. Seasons Countries and Locales Visited Europe Africa South America North America Asia Oceania